DM-06 Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath
OCG Name: DM-06: Invincible Soul - Fighting Spirit Saga This set is the second set to have 120 cards, including reprints of cards introduced in the Base Set. It introduces creatures with Tap ( ) abilities, further Survivor support, and features the "Invincible" Spells, some of the most costly spells in the game. It was released with the Block Rockers Deck and Disruptive Forces Deck. It was released June 26, 2003 in the OCG. Contents *S1/S10 Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *S2/S10 Laveil, Seeker of Catastrophe *S3/S10 Crystal Jouster *S4/S10 Q-tronic Hypermind *S5/S10 Daidalos, General of Fury *S6/S10 Phantasmal Horror Gigazald *S7/S10 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *S8/S10 Lava Walker Executo *S9/S10 Cliffcrush Giant *S10/S10 Ultra Mantis, Scourge of Fate *1/110 Invincible Aura *2/110 Lu Gila, Silver Rift Guardian *3/110 Aeropica *4/110 Invincible Technology *5/110 Invincible Abyss *6/110 Tank Mutant *7/110 Invincible Cataclysm *8/110 Valiant Warrior Exorious *9/110 Invincible Unity *10/110 Splinterclaw Wasp *11/110 Adomis, the Oracle *12/110 Arc Bine, the Astounding *13/110 Ballas, Vizier of Electrons *14/110 Bonds of Justice *15/110 Chekicul, Vizier of Endurance *16/110 Chen Treg, Vizier of Blades *17/110 Cosmogold, Spectral Knight *18/110 Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds *19/110 Forbos, Sanctum Guardian Q *20/110 Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams *21/110 Kanesill, the Explorer *22/110 Lightning Grass *23/110 Moontear, Spectral Knight *24/110 Protective Force *25/110 Rain of Arrows *26/110 Razorpine Tree *27/110 Sphere of Wonder *28/110 Telitol, the Explorer *29/110 Vess, the Oracle *30/110 Yuluk, the Oracle *31/110 Aqua Rider *32/110 Energy Stream *33/110 Fort Megacluster *34/110 Hazard Crawler *35/110 King Triumphant *36/110 Kyuroro *37/110 Madrillon Fish *38/110 Midnight Crawler *39/110 Mystic Dreamscape *40/110 Neon Cluster *41/110 Overload Cluster *42/110 Promephius Q *43/110 Raptor Fish *44/110 Ripple Lotus Q *45/110 Shock Hurricane *46/110 Sopian *47/110 Spiral Gate *48/110 Steam Star *49/110 Thrash Crawler *50/110 Zepimeteus *51/110 Bazooka Mutant *52/110 Cursed Pincher *53/110 Death Smoke *54/110 Frost Specter, Shadow of Age *55/110 Future Slash *56/110 Gigagriff *57/110 Gnarvash, Merchant of Blood *58/110 Grave Worm Q *59/110 Grim Soul, Shadow of Reversal *60/110 Grinning Axe, the Monstrosity *61/110 Intense Evil *62/110 Junkatz, Rabid Doll *63/110 Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude *64/110 Lupa, Poison-Tipped Doll *65/110 Proclamation of Death *66/110 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia *67/110 Skullcutter, Swarm Leader *68/110 Tentacle Worm *69/110 Vile Mulder, Wing of the Void *70/110 Zorvaz, the Bonecrusher *71/110 Armored Decimator Valkaizer *72/110 Armored Scout Gestuchar *73/110 Automated Weaponmaster Machai *74/110 Badlands Lizard *75/110 Bazagazeal Dragon *76/110 Choya, the Unheeding *77/110 Cocco Lupia *78/110 Comet Missile *79/110 Crisis Boulder *80/110 Cutthroat Skyterror *81/110 Legionnaire Lizard *82/110 Migasa, Adept of Chaos *83/110 Phantom Dragon's Flame *84/110 Picora’s Wrench *85/110 Pyrofighter Magnus *86/110 Q-tronic Gargantua *87/110 Rikabu’s Screwdriver *88/110 Rumblesaur Q *89/110 Spastic Missile *90/110 Torchclencher *91/110 Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck *92/110 Cantankerous Giant *93/110 Carrier Shell *94/110 Charmilia, the Enticer *95/110 Clobber Totem *96/110 Dimension Gate *97/110 Factory Shell Q *98/110 Faerie Life *99/110 Feather Horn, the Tracker *100/110 Forbidding Totem *101/110 Garabon, the Glider *102/110 Illusory Berry *103/110 Innocent Hunter, Blade of All *104/110 Living Citadel Vosh *105/110 Mighty Bandit, Ace of Thieves *106/110 Mystic Treasure Chest *107/110 Pangaea’s Will *108/110 Paradise Horn *109/110 Slumber Shell *110/110 Trench Scarab Bold text Category:TCG Category:OCG